Christmas Gifts
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: Robin and Regina have been living together for a few months now, after Robin and Marian's divorce was finalized. This is their first Christmas together and it is oh so full of surprises! Fluffy OutlawQueen one-shot, enjoy and review!


_**A/N: Finally, after years of writing drama and angst, here's my first attempt at a very fluffy one-shot!**_

_**This is dedicated to my dear friend, Jacky, Colleen, Dee, Liz and Ana. Merry Christmas girls, I love you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters, just this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Gifts<strong>_

It's not even 8am when little feet rush down the stairs. Roland is so light he barely makes a sound as he sprints towards the living room.

His big brown eyes light up immediately when he sees his stocking hanging on the fireplace mantel full of boxes wrapped in colourful paper. It's too high for him, he can't reach it alone, so he runs up the staircase again to seek help.

Robin and Regina's room is slightly ajar, so he pushes it open enough to slip into the room and jumps onto their bed excitedly.

"Papa! 'Gina! Santa came!"

The light that filters through the curtains is enough for Robin to see Regina stirring and turning towards him with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

"Merry Christmas, milady."

Robin quickly gives up on the idea of spending ten more minutes in bed with her, for Roland is quite insistent, pulling his father with all the strength he has in his body so they can go open the gifts that Santa has brought.

Robin wraps his arms around Roland's tiny form and pulls him down on the bed, tickling him. The laughter that erupts from the child has both adults smiling.

"How about we all go downstairs so we can see what Santa brought you and I can make pancakes?" Regina suggests, poking his nose with her index finger.

"Yes!" Roland screams, clearly happy about the idea, then jumps off the bed and they laugh a little when they hear him knocking on Henry's door and barging into the room before the young man has time to reply.

Regina busies herself in the kitchen while the boys start unwrapping their Christmas gifts. She's making chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, the boys' favourite. She doesn't even notice Robin is in the kitchen until he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and buries his face in the crook of her neck. He inhales deeply, taking in the smell of her fruity shampoo alongside a scent that can only be described as pure Regina, sweet and highly addictive.

When he starts peppering her neck with warm, open-mouthed kisses, she closes her eyes and drops her head back so it rests on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna burn these pancakes if you keep this up" she purrs into his ear and he knows she's smiling, he can hear it in her voice.

He stops, waits for her to turn her face towards his then kisses her, fully and passionately.

"Come join us, you're missing all the fun, milady."

"I'll be just a minute, I promise."

By the time she emerges from the kitchen to join them, the living room is a mess, with torn wrapping paper scattered all over the floor around the boys.

"'Gina, look! Santa brought me toys!"

She giggles, seeing Roland so excited "I can see that, sweetheart. What did Santa get you?"

She places the tray full of food and sweet beverages on the coffee table before sitting on the floor between her boys and picking Roland up to settle him on her lap, hugging him tight and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"He got me my own bow and arrows!"

"Did he, now?"

"Yes, and a- Daddy, what's the word?"

"A plush, my boy." Robin replies and Regina can tell by the way he's looking at her how he loves seeing her cuddling Roland, it's all written in his eyes, all the love he feels for her.

"A plush, 'Gina!" Roland repeats after his father, reaches for the toy and holds it up for her to see "Like the one you gave me in the 'chanted Forest! But this is a puppy, not a monkey."

"And what did you get, young man?" Regina asks Henry, who is already busy turning the pages of his new comics.

"I got a _huge_ stack of comics, just what I wanted." He mouths a silent_ thank you_ to her and Robin and Regina pulls him closer to kiss his cheek.

"I also got you something." She tells him and his attention immediately shifts back to her. "It's on the table, go open it."

She nods at Robin to get Roland's present as well so he stands up and goes to retrieve it in the basement.

"It's a book! Wait. With – blank pages?" Henry frowns as he sits back next to her.

"I thought maybe you would like to be in control of the story, for a change. And I do believe you have quite a lot of stories to tell already."

She smiles warmly at him when he throws his arms around her neck "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, my little prince."

Regina, Henry and Roland all turn when they hear a bicycle bell ringing.

"And this, Roland, is your gift from the two of us."

The little boy's eyes light up at the sight of the shiny blue and white bicycle. It still has training wheels on but Robin and Regina are quick to assure him they can be removed when he's able to ride the bike on his own without them.

"Thank you, 'Gina, I love you so much!" He says hugging her tight and she revels in the joy of getting to spend this day with a family she can really call her own.

"And I love you too, my little knight."

"Henry, why don't you and Roland put your coats on and go outside so he can try it out?" "Yeah, sure! C'm on, Roland!"

She observes them for a while. Henry is already acting like a big brother to the little boy and she's so grateful for that.

Regina picks up her and Robin's mugs and joins him on the porch swing, handing him his. He wraps one arm around her shoulder, covering her body in the wool blanket he had wrapped around himself in the process. She snuggles closer to him, resting her head on his chest, trying to shield herself from the cold and hums appreciatively when she takes a sip of hot chocolate and the warm, sweet liquid makes its way down her throat.

"I have a gift for you too, you know?" Robin says, taking his eyes off his children to look at her.

"You do?" she beams.

"Yes I do, but I'm afraid you will have to be patient and wait until tonight to find out exactly what it is."

"Good. 'Cause I've got a surprise for you as well." She raises her eyebrows at him for a fraction of a second and then she's biting her lower lip and he can't help but bend and capture her lips in a lustful kiss.

* * *

><p>They spend the afternoon at the Charmings and end up having dinner at their place.<p>

The past few months, free of any impending threat or deranged sorceresses trying to enact some evil plan to destroy them all, have given Regina and the whole Charming family some time to mend their relationship. They get along pretty well, considering their past, and Regina chats amicably with Emma and Snow while they prepare dinner together.

"C'm on boys, let's go home, it's been a long day." Regina whispers, crouching down in front of the couch Henry and Roland are half-asleep on.

"Actually, Snow and Charming have agreed to letting the boys sleep here tonight." Robin says, helping her to her feet.

"Is this part of my gift?"

"Maybe" he whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

It's snowing when they leave the apartment so they decide to walk home instead of taking the car. It's not a long walk and it's not unbearably cold outside so they take it slow, enjoying the sight of the town covered in a still thin layer of white.

They don't speak as they walk hand in hand, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable?" Robin says when they walk through the front door "10 minutes and you can come downstairs."

"All this secrecy… it's quite a turn-on." Regina whispers into his ear in her husky, sultry voice before she walks up the staircase swaying her hips. She turns her head when she's halfway up the stairs to look at his expression. She smirks when she sees he's still in the same spot where she left him, his mouth slightly open, which has her chuckling.

When she walks downstairs 10 minutes later, as he asked, the lights are off. She walks into the living room, where the lights on the Christmas tree and the lit candles, alongside the flames dancing in the fireplace, allow her to see the fur rug Robin has placed in front of it. She notices a tray full of strawberry covered in dark and white chocolate and she can't help smiling, thinking about how romantic he always is.

When Robin walks into the living room, holding two glasses of champagne, Regina is sitting on the soft rug, her bare legs crossed as the angles and her elbows resting on the couch behind her. His eyes travel up to her upper body, covered by a black, see-through babydoll that highlights her breasts and opens a little over her belly button.

When his eyes reach her face, she has just taken a bite of one of the strawberries and is licking her lips sensually. She turns her face to look at him and smirks, eyebrow shooting up "See something you like, _thief_?"

Robin bites his lip as his smile spreads, trying to contain his mixture of excitement and happiness, but there's not much he can do about it. Regina is a vision and she's all his.

"I do believe so, _Your Majesty_." He sits next to her but doesn't hand her one of the glasses of wine, setting them both on the floor next to him instead "Is this my Christmas gift?"

He moves closer to kiss her while his left hand travels up her thigh and still up, under the thin fabric that barely covers her stomach.

She breaks the kiss, frowning a little as she looks into his eyes "I dressed like this because I thought _your_ gift to me might require a certain attire."

"Actually, I must admit I had something quite different in mind, not that I'm complaining!" He is quick to reassure her as he chuckles lightly.

Regina groans a little as she hides her face behind her hands "Gosh, I feel like a fool for assuming…"

"Regina, you have no reason to, trust me."

She smacks his arms playfully "No, of course I don't, huh? I just thought… you know, the boys, the candles, the strawberries…"

"There's time for that later but it wasn't exactly the surprise I had planned for you."

He turns to retrieve something from his pocket and in the dimly lit living room it's hard for her to see the small, black object Robin is holding. That is, until he opens the little velvet box in front of her to reveal a ring. It's a 1 carat, round shaped, solitary diamond set in platinum.

Robin never once takes his eyes off Regina's face, he wants to see her reaction. She covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes flicker between his own and the diamond.

"I know we've only been together for a few months now but, Regina…" She lets her hands fall to her lap and he gently cups her cheek. When she's looking straight into his eyes again, he continues "You are the strongest, smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I swear, there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

Regina starts nodding and her voice cracks when she says "Yes" with tears pooling in her eyes. She throws her arms around his neck and their lips lock in a tender kiss that she breaks a few seconds later.

The smile on her face is unlike any he's seen on her lips before. It's a smile that shows all the love she feels for him, all the joy and also the restored hope for her happy ending.

"I love you"

"I love you too, milady." He takes her left hand in his and slides the ring on her finger "This is the best gift you could ever give me and I believe it deserves a toast."

He hands her the glass of champagne and raises his a little "To second chances."

Regina isn't just smiling now, she's trying to contain a giggle as she looks at the glass in her hand then up, into his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm afraid I can't drink that." She sets the glass down next to her and takes his free hand in hers.

"I told you I had a surprise for you and no, it's not my current outfit."

Regina reaches with her hand behind her to grab something she had hidden under the pillow then hands it to him.

"What is it?" he looks with a curious look on his face at the black and white, blurry picture he's holding.

"That's our baby." she whispers and he lifts his head to look a her, afraid he has misheard her and waits for her to repeat those words.

"I'm pregnant."

He looks back down at the picture, a mixture of excitement and confusion painted on his face so she explains "That's an ultrasound. It's an invention of this world that allows doctors to see the baby during the pregnancy to make sure everything's fine. Don't worry, it's completely harmless." She's quick to reassure him. "I'm 10 weeks along and the baby is doing perfectly fine."

"We're having a baby?" a smile that matches hers spreads on his lips.

"We're having a baby."

Robin captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss that neither of them can't stop smiling through. Then he pulls her onto his lap and holds her close, his warm hand settling over her stomach, stroking his thumb softly over her soft skin.

"I've never loved you more than I do right now, in this very moment, and I feel so lucky, knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my days waking up next to the woman I love, surrounded by our beautiful children. It's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Our own happy ending."


End file.
